


【巴杰】Pirates

by Anonymous



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ——Jack Sparrow是个最不像海盗的海盗。Barbossa搂着Jack的时候突然想到。





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER搬文存档，正在连载中。
> 
> CP巴杰！！
> 
> 请不要纠结时间线的问题，逻辑已死。
> 
> OOC。
> 
> Barbossa/Jack 斜线有意义。

ACT1 Tonight

 

蔚蓝的海水倒映着同样广袤的天空，在咸腥的海风吹拂下轻轻漾着波浪。海面忽然被驶过的船体破开，大片大片的白沫泛滥开去，浮在水面上久久不肯消散。 

Jack扶着栏杆眺望着远处的海面，手指反复摸着下巴，眼珠子滴溜溜地转着像是在打什么鬼主意。船员在他身后走来走去忙活着事情，时不时有人会偷偷瞟他一眼。

这并不奇怪。在一群脏兮兮的海盗间，衣着整洁脸蛋干净的Jack绝对是最显眼的存在。更何况年少的Jack有着纤细的腰肢、挺翘的屁股和美丽的脸蛋——要知道在长年的海上生活中，性别绝对不是海盗们寻欢的阻碍。

虽然馋涎，但是绝对没有人敢去动这个男孩。Jack的父亲是一部分原因，而更大的原因则在于——

 

 

“Jack！！！”

怒吼声响彻了整个甲板，所有的船员都忍不住抖了抖身子，脸上露出一副“又来了”的无奈神情，个别还翻了个白眼低低咒骂了一句。

Barbossa气急败坏地冲出船长室，视线迅速地在一群船员中搜索。他立刻就看到了躲在某个船员身后企图假装自己不存在的Jack。

走过去把人揪了出来，Barbossa冲着一干看着他俩的船员们吼道：“看什么看？一群蠢货，快点干活！”接着他转头看向冲他笑得一脸谄媚的Jack，伸手搂住了对方的腰。他勾起了一个笑容，但是满脸的细纹和浅淡的疤痕让这个笑容看起来不怀好意：“Jack！Jack！” 

一旁的不死猴吱了一声，却没得到主人的搭理。 

Jack很安分地就势靠着Barbossa，眼睛依旧到处乱瞟着，让人捕捉不到他的真实想法。他突然凑近在Barbossa脸颊上亲了一口，“啵”的一声不响但足够震撼，离得近的船员差点一个踉跄跌倒。

“别生气了，嗯哼？”

Barbossa眼角抽了抽，嘴角也抽了抽，过了半晌还是忍不住咆哮了起来：“你他妈吃光了我的青苹果以为亲一下就解决了？？？”

 

嗯，这就是另一个理由了。

Black Pearl上的所有船员都知道，Jack Sparrow是船长的小情人。虽然Barbossa的年龄和Jack他爸差不多——甚至他和Teague还是好友，但是他丝毫不为睡了好友的儿子感到愧疚，不过Jack倒是多少有点不敢面对他老爹就是了。 

很多船员都不知道Jack是怎么和Barbossa勾搭上的，他们只知道自从Jack被Barbossa带到Black Pearl上的那一天起，两个人的相处模式就闪瞎了全船人的眼。 

虽说海盗间不会有爱情，但很多人相信，Jack Sparrow在Barbossa心中还是很重要的——起码比青苹果重要点。

 

当然了，最后Barbossa还是没拿Jack怎么样。他愤愤地掐了一下Jack的腰，严厉警告了这个不安分的小鬼远离他的青苹果或者其他任何在船长室里的东西后这才走开。而Jack趁着Barbossa此时拿着望远镜瞅注意力没在他身上，一边继续靠着栏杆假装欣赏一成不变的海景，一边用眼角的余光审视着来往的船员。

当Gibbs拿着圈绳子从他身边经过时，Jack假装被半截拖在地上的绳子绊了一跤摔倒在甲板上，然后在Gibbs扶他起来的时候在对方耳边轻声说道：“Tonight。”

在Ragetii系绳子的时候，Pintel从绳梯上爬了下来，咧着嘴对他笑了笑。Ragetii迅速看看了看四周，压低了声音：“Tonight。”说完他后翻了翻那只假眼，若无其事地继续手上的活。

Marty从甲板上下来，他缩着脖子整个人趴在梯子上，这个姿势让他看起来有点可笑，因为以他过矮的身高其实没必要这么做。 

“噗呲——”他发出一声短促的气音引起了对方的注意，等人回过头来后说了句“Tonight”，随即立马蹭蹭蹭跑回甲板上去。

Twigg拎着水桶走到了栏杆边上，他一用力将水桶中的垃圾抛进海里，低头对坐在栏杆外围收着渔网的伙伴郑重又兴奋地宣布：“Tonight。”

Cotton的鹦鹉飞进了二层船舱，站在了火炮筒上叫了声“Tonight”。

 

 

 

Jack站在瞭望台上居高临下地看着整个甲板——以及站在船舵前的那个男人。他看了很久很久，显出难得的安静，画着浓重黑眼圈的眼里含着说不清道不明的情绪。

海风吹起他凌乱的发遮住了视线，当他把碍事的辫子拨到一边后，他看到他的船长正举着望远镜望着他。

然后Jack从怀里掏出了一个青苹果狠狠地咬了一大口。

Barbossa放下了望远镜，叹了口气转身走向船长室。

一个船员攀着绳梯路过Jack，拍了拍Jack的肩对他说：“Tonight。”还肯定地点了点头后才继续向上爬。

Jack把头转了回来，面无表情。

TBC


	2. Mutiny

ACT2 Mutiny

 

燃烧的火柴点亮了烛芯，微弱的烛光照亮了黑暗的船舱，也照亮了凑过来的几张面孔。

Jack Sparrow把玩着那个还跳跃着火焰的细木棍，“先生们，我们的话题是，夺权。”一口气将火焰吹灭，他刻意强调了一下，“我们要脱离Barbossa的掌控。”

“我已经受够Barbossa了。”

“Aye。他脾气太暴躁了。”

“他老是找到没用的宝藏让我们白跑一趟，上次差点还沾上诅咒。”

“Barbossa的运气好像一直不太好。”

“他还经常发出稀奇古怪的命令。”

“给我们的钱也太少了。”

“他还一直骂我们蠢货，在他眼里那只猴子都比我们重要。”

“还老是搂着Jack秀恩爱刺激我们。”

不知道谁嘟囔出这句话来，瞬间所有人都安静下来，目光投向了坐在中间的少年。

“Well……”Jack翘着兰花指看了看两边的人，憋出一句话来，“你们应该知道我不是自愿上船来的吧？”

沉默。

船舱里前所未有的沉默，安静到能听清海浪拍打船体的声音，以及不知哪些船员磨牙打呼噜说梦话的动静。

最后还是Pintel结结巴巴地开口：“……真没想到Barbossa还干强迫这种事儿。”

这一下子打开了话匣，所有人都开始嘲讽起来。

“哈，亏他还自称绅士呢！”

“太掉价了，真没想到。”

“没想到他居然好这一口！”

“是啊，我上次看到他还搂着个娘们呢！”

“啧啧啧。”

这时候Gibbs挤了进来打断了这个尴尬的对话，将抱在怀里的一堆剑扔在桌子上：“所有的我都弄来了。”

“干得好，Gibbs。”

“太棒了。”

“Jack。”Gibbs突然想起很重要的一点，“你不在Barbossa身边没关系吗？他不是一直把你看得牢牢的吗？”

Jack竖起手指摇了摇，笑得狡黠：“他已经抱着朗姆酒醉死在床上了。”

“这种事情果然是枕边人做起来方便啊……”

在一堆人的哄笑声中，Jack尴尬地笑了笑没有说话，他拔高了声音：“重点是，今晚是一个再好不过的时机，让我们占领这艘船吧！”

Twigg激动地支着剑站了起来，大吼一声：“Aye——就这么干！”

有了第一个人站起来，就会带动起所有人的激情。几个人纷纷抄起剑掀翻船舱里熟睡着的其他船员，一时间整个船舱陷入了混乱。刀剑相交发出脆鸣，木桶被撞翻在木板上滚来滚去发出隆隆的声响、玻璃碎裂的清响加上彼此的嘶吼声，在摇晃的波涛中起伏着飘出很远。

“醒来，船是我们的了！”

“反抗！夺权！”

“我们拥有了黑珍珠！！”

Jack在乱斗的人群中东窜西跳躲避着武器，一边跟着起哄：“打倒Barbossa！！夺取黑珍珠！”

这让反叛的人群更加情绪激昂，一个船员的剑甚至堪堪从他的脸侧擦过。Jack慌张地躲避着，摇摇摆摆地往船尾走去。

“Aye，打倒Barbossa！！”

“打倒Barbossa！”

 

“——我倒是要看看，谁想打倒我！”

一个熟悉的沙哑嗓音在嘈杂中响起，所有的船员不约而同地看向了船长室的方向。

Barbossa一手拿着瓶朗姆酒，一手扶着腰上的剑柄出现在甲板上。他上身只穿了一件衬衣，领口松松垮垮地敞开着，可头上帽子却依旧戴得牢牢的。不死猴轻快地爬到他的肩上停下，四处张望着什么。

“来啊——谁要来挑战一下？”酒液随着蜷曲的胡须蜿蜒流下，划过他的胸膛，晕开一片湿濡。Barbossa猛然将酒瓶摔向一边，反手抽出剑来，剑刃在月光的映照下闪烁着寒光，他的脸上终于出现了笑容，那种残忍的、属于海盗的笑容。

“这里有哪个杂碎想要挑战我？上来试试！啊？”

朗姆酒的香味在甲板上蔓延开来，所有人看着Barbossa出鞘的剑沉默不语。毫无疑问，面对剑术造诣极高的Barbossa，没有人会是对手。

肩上的不死猴叫了一声，直直向船尾窜去。

“啊，你这该死的猴子，别扯我的头发，嗷——”

Barbossa大踏步走向那个还在猴子的手中抢救头发的少年，沿途的船员自动自发地让开了道路。

“Jack——”

拉长的音调让少年回过了神，他脸上盛起讨好的笑容转过头：“Hey，Hector。今晚的月色真美啊不是吗？”

Barbossa将Jack被搞乱的头发整理好，仔细端详起面前的人来。他的手指抚过Jack的眉眼及至唇瓣，搞得少年毛骨悚然。

“Barbossa？”Jack试探般地换道。少年清亮的声音听起来怯生生的，极其悦耳。

Barbossa突然出手掐住了少年的脖子，恶狠狠地问道：“叛乱是你挑起的？”

“当然不是。”

“没错。”

两个截然相反的回答出自Jack和Ragetti之口。而一群急于活命的海盗则立马聪明地附和道：“没错没错，就是Jack领导的。”

“他说看不顺船长您很久了。”

“他还说他不是自愿上船的 ，是船长你强迫他来的。”

“对对对，他还说你根本满足不了他。”

沉默。

死一般的沉默。

黑珍珠号没有比此刻更像一个大号棺材的了。

所有人都想找到刚刚语出惊人的那位船员，无奈方才一群人七嘴八舌，一下子还真听不出来是谁开的口。

 

“那个……Barbossa，我发誓我没说过这样的话。”Jack咽了咽口水，感觉胃部隐隐作痛，今天他就吃了几个青苹果，那可根本充不了饥，“我想我们可以进船长室谈谈？还有我一天没吃东西了能不能给我上点菜？”

Barbossa直接将人抱起扛在了肩上，“没事，吃点别的就饱了。”

在船员不怀好意地哄笑和口哨声中，船长室的大门被紧紧地关上了。

 

“那，那我们怎么办？”Marty看了看四周，茫然地说道。

Gibbs翻了个白眼；“滚回去睡觉。真是的，我就知道这事儿不会成功。明个儿领罚等着擦甲板吧。”

“可是Jack呢？船长就这么放过他了？”

“人家有后门，你有吗？”

TBC  
  



	3. Leave

ACT3 Leave

  

阳光透过玻璃照进船长室，Barbossa可以清楚地看到空气中飘荡的浮尘，也可以清楚地看到少年的睡颜。

少年的五官精致而立体，皮肤光滑得没有一丝皱纹，唯有那圈胡茬让他看起来成熟些许。那双充满着狡黠的眸子正安宁地紧闭着，眼睑下画得浓重的眼妆让他显出了几分疲惫。而那张永远说不出什么正经话的嘴即使在睡梦中也不安分地嘟囔着什么。

八成是在骂我。

Barbossa很有自知之明地想着。

头巾昨晚被他解开扔到了地板上，缺少了束缚的头发乱糟糟地散落在少年脸侧。Barbossa看到少年绑在头发上乱七八糟的物什皱了皱眉，他伸手拨弄了几下，是各种奇怪的珠子、银饰，他甚至还找到了一粒花生米。

“Barbossa你个老混蛋……”Jack翻了个身低低地骂了一句。

将花生米扔进嘴里嚼了嚼，Barbossa把人翻了回来面对着自己，然后伸手捏住了对方的鼻子。

Jack因为喘不过气终于醒了过来，他拍掉了在鼻子上作恶的手：“你干什么？大清早的吵什么吵！”说完他闭上眼睛试图继续睡过去，但是Barbossa故技重施再度把人逼醒。

折腾了两回睡意是彻底没有了，Jack狠狠地瞪了Barbossa一眼，起身从地板上捡起衣服穿上。

“你把我弄醒干嘛？”

Barbossa满意地打量着少年身体上他留下的痕迹，那多少证明了点什么……一些不一样的东西。

少年匀称的身材略显消瘦，尤其是那腰看起来竟比女人还要细上几分，但Barbossa是深刻了解过那细腰的绝佳柔韧性的。那颀长的身体均匀分布着一层薄薄的肌肉，也许Jack的身形看起来不是那么壮硕，但绝对充满了力量。

“谁让你刚刚说梦话骂我。”Barbossa漫不经心地说道，好像那个小心眼还记仇的男人并不是他，“哦，还有，因为昨天的叛变你是罪魁祸首，所以我要把你流放。”

“有没有搞错？”Jack一下子蹦到了Barbossa的身上，床板因为他的这个动作发出不堪重负的吱呀声响，“我昨天晚上给你白/操了这么久，你居然因为一场小小的叛变要把我流放？？”

“这可不是一场小、小、的叛变呢Jack。”Barbossa伸手把人搂进了怀里，悄声在他耳边说道，“我知道你想要她，但是她是我的。是我的Black Pearl，Jack——你也是我的。”

“那你还要把我流放？”Jack委屈地说道，他的眉毛耷拉了下来，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“well，那是两回事——也许你能和我讲讲你是怎么从西班牙那位‘海上屠夫’的手里逃脱又平安地出现在Tortuga？——尤其是我听说在那船人都全军覆没的情况下？”Barbossa抓着少年的下巴，清楚地看到了对方眼里一闪而过的慌乱。

“你的消息挺灵通的嘛……”Jack瑟缩着试图挣开Barbossa的掌控，“唔，这其实只是伟大的Captain Jack Sparrow传奇的一小部分，不足为道。”

“Jack，你知道任何事都是要付出代价的吧？”Barbossa放开了手，意味深长地看着Jack。

“Aye，Captain。”少年嬉笑着回应，右手却揪紧了床单。

 

“Barbossa你个没良心的！我就没见过你这么混蛋的人！”Jack战战兢兢地站在木板上冲着好整以暇看着他的男人大吼。

“I’m a PIRATE, dear.” Barbossa挥了挥手，“别磨蹭了，赶紧跳。”

“……不过你至少要给我把手枪吧！还有我的剑！”

“哦，我倒是忘记这件事了。把东西给他。”

接过船员递来的手枪和剑，Barbossa一挥手就扔进了海里。

“你……”Jack看了看海里又看了看那个男人，一咬牙跳进了海里。

在坠落的那一瞬间，Jack回头又看了一眼Barbossa。

他看到那个男人对他说了一句话，依着口型好像是在说——

等我。

 

Gibbs看了一眼不远处的小岛，又用余光瞟了一下船长。

他记得这个小岛。虽然鲜有人知，但是他肯定船长不可能不知道，这是个走私酒贩子们藏私酒的小岛。

所以，他的船长到底是为什么要把Jack流放到这个小岛去呢？

Gibbs叹了口气，这可不是他能管的。

说不定人家这是情趣呢。

这么一想Gibbs感觉自己受到了暴击伤害。

TBC


	4.  Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对，题目名字改了。
> 
> 我觉得本文重心应该是巴杰，all杰只是过程倾向。
> 
> 最适合陪着Jack的应该是Barbossa，这毫无疑问。

木柴持续地燃烧着，发出噼里啪啦的声响，明亮的火光带来一丝暖意。

一个空的朗姆酒瓶被扔到了沙滩上，瓶口最后一滴酒液迅速流下渗入沙中。

Jack打了声长长的酒嗝，满足地躺倒在细软的沙滩上。他的双手枕在脑后，漫无目的地盯着上方灿烂的星空。漫天的星星宛如碎钻镶嵌在天鹅绒质地的黑色绒布上，美得不可方物。

Jack突然想起某个夜晚。那天晚上也是有着这样美丽的夜空，当时Barbossa还躺在他的身边。

 

他们的谈话开始于一个名字。

“我以前想过，如果我以后有了女儿，我一定要给她取名Carina，和北方最亮的星座同一个名字。”

“切。”Jack躺在Barbossa怀里揪着他的胡子，对他突如其来的感慨表示嘲笑，“你想成家立业？不对，应该这么说——你还真以为你能成家立业？”

“谁都想安定下来，Jack。难道你打算就在海上漂这么一辈子？”

并不是所有人生来都是海盗，也不是所有人都心甘情愿成为海盗的。事实上，大多数人成为海盗，都是逼不得已的。很多人的过往身份是农夫、奴隶、逃犯，也不乏破产的商人、落没的贵族或者败亡的海军。他们因为各种各样的原因走上这条道路，努力的目标也不过是存下一笔钱，然后脱离海盗这个身份，找个落脚处安生。

“Hector，你知道船真正的意义吗？”Jack没有正面回答这个问题，反倒提出了另一个问题。

Barbossa没有搭话，他清楚了Jack的意思。

“我们想去哪里就去哪里，这就是船真正的意义。”看到Barbossa的沉默，Jack自顾自地接了下去，“那可不仅仅是是有条龙骨、有个船壳、有个甲板，有几张船上所必需的帆。”Jack的手在空气中比划着，好像在勾勒着一艘船的轮廓。

“黑珍珠真正的含义——是自由。”

少年修长的手指张开，视线朦胧地向远方无限地延伸，似乎妄图把握住缥缈的自由。

另一只手包覆住他的手指，Barbossa把少年的脑袋按入怀里：“睡吧。”

“不，等等。为什么一定是女儿？”

“因为男孩子太烦了，你看你就吵死了。”

“喂，Hector。”

“嗯？”

“如果你真的的有了个儿子，你会叫他Jack吗？”

“……赶紧睡！”

后来，在半梦半醒间，Jack隐约听到Barbossa说了些话。

“Jack，你是个最不像海盗的海盗。”随后，一个轻柔的吻落在唇上。

“但你的追求却比任何人都像个海盗。”

“你注定属于大海。”

Barbossa沉沉地睡去，少年的唇角弯了起来。

 

粗糙的指尖粘着沙粒抚上唇瓣，Jack若有所思地坐起身来眺望着远方的海面。

海浪一次次冲刷着沙滩，发出“哗哗”的声响，却衬得夜越发沉寂。

他在这个岛上找到了大量的朗姆酒，这意味着必定会有船只前来。但问题是，这个时间是一天还是一个星期，或者一个月？

Jack掏出了挂在腰间不会指北的罗盘打开，但指针却一圈一圈地转着不曾停下。他合上了罗盘，又打开了一瓶朗姆酒喝了一大口。

管他呢。

 

Jack是被一坨落在脸颊上的鸟屎吵醒的。当他起身擦干净脸后惊喜地发现远处出现了一艘船。

“嗨——”他大喊着并挥舞双手，试图让对方注意到这边。

但很快他停止了挥手，因为足够近的距离他发现事情的走向不是那么美妙。那艘看起来像商船的走私船——废话在这个岛上藏酒的能是正经商人吗——正遭受着炮火猛烈的攻击。

而发起攻击的那艘船的船尾，悬挂着大英帝国的旗帜。

很快，走私船沉入了海里，而那边英国皇家海军明显注意到了岛上的情况，正向小岛驶来。

Jack理了理衣服，决定迎接新的挑战。

“您好，大人。”他冲着从船上下来明显是船长的男人鞠了一躬，“我因为海难飘到了这个小岛，希望您能载我一程，为此我将不胜感激。”

“你的名字？”男人倨傲地看了他一眼问道。

“Jack Smith，大人。”

TBC


	5. Good Business

“Mr.Smith。”冷冰冰的声音打断了Jack的思绪，一个男人站在了Jack身边。他看起来有点严肃，脸上的肉下垂着，眼神如鹰隼一般锐利，紧紧抿住的嘴角显得不近人情。

啊，他想起来了,这是那个船长的副手，叫……叫什么来着？记不起对方的名字，Jack弯腰冲着来人鞠躬，脸上挂起谄媚的笑容，“Aye，大人。请问有什么事吗？”

那个副手的神情和他家主人如出一辙，他纡尊降贵地抛出一句话来。

“Lord Beckett有请。”

 

不情不愿地被带到船长室，Jack一眼就看到那位Lord Beckett——这人地位还不低——背对着他站在窗前。

“谢谢，Mr.Mercer。”Beckett依旧没有转过身来，“现在，出去吧。”

“是的，Lord Beckett。”Mercer恭敬地点了点头，迅速退出了船长室并关上了门。

Jack打量着船长室豪华的陈设——这里可比Barbossa那间要好太多，不免有点心痒。房间正中央上方吊着巨大的烛灯，正随着船体一起轻轻摇晃，下边是一个极其显眼的、嵌进了长桌的地球仪，地球仪两边摆着许多小巧的模型船。正对面是一张书桌，椅子背后挂着一张巨大的海图，某些地方被明显地标注出来。桌面上摆着一副棋，当然还有两瓶看起来就极其吸引人的名贵好酒。而他的左手边的桌子上摆满了雕刻精细的银盒——他可以看到其中一个银盒赤裸裸地打开着，露出了盛放在其中雕琢臻美的宝石，稍远一点的桌面上还放着来自东方的精美瓷器和柔软轻薄的绸缎。Jack好奇地打开了其他的银盒，各色的茶叶、香料亦或宝石、金币出现在他眼前，他甚至还找到了棕褐色的生鸦片，那刺激性的气味让他不舒服地揉了揉鼻子。

“Mr.Smith——姑且就认为你的姓氏确实是这个吧。”明明是轻柔的语调，但偏偏透露出难以掩饰的傲慢，Beckett缓缓转过身来，“可以详细说说你是怎么来到那座小岛的吗？”

“呃，我所乘的船遇上了风暴……”Jack快速地收回手背到身后，假装他刚刚什么事情都没做——除了偷偷藏在手心里的金币。他发现眼前这位勋爵尽管不高，但是气势迫人，他的心中不由得发憷，但面上却不露半分紧张，“船晃得很厉害，我一不小心就被甩到了海里。后来风暴把整艘船都摧毁了，我爬上块木板昏了过去，醒来后就在那座小岛了。”

“你是一个水手？”Beckett依旧是那种不紧不慢地语调，他紧紧盯着Jack，嘴角挂着意味不明的笑容，“……和之前那艘走私船没有关系？”

“是的！”Jack连忙点头，至于喝了那群走私贩子们不少好酒这应该不在“关系”这个范畴内。

“和那艘走私船背后的大型走私团伙也没有关系？”

“是的！”

“那你应该对这个走私团伙妨碍东印度公司的利益也不知情了？”

“是的。”Jack觉得自己点头点得都快晕了。

“哦，那你应该能够解释你是如何毁了‘海上屠夫’那艘沉默玛丽号的了？”

“是的……嗯？？？”点头点到一半察觉到不对劲，Jack看向男人，眼里浮上讶异。

Beckett此刻才慢悠悠地把话说完：“以及这张通缉令，嗯？”话语里的压迫几乎要凝成实质，男人带着优雅的音调念出那个名字，“Jack Sparrow。”

Jack看着男人从他身边那张堆满银盒的桌子上找出一张通缉令递到他面前，“什么？我才值这么点？”

Beckett的眼角微不可见地抽了一下：“看起来你是承认你的身份了？”

“我说不是你信吗？”

“如果你能给我想要的讯息的话。”Beckett凑近来在Jack的耳边说道，“你是如何摧毁沉默玛丽号的？你是如何从海上消失得无影无踪的？以及，有关飞翔的荷兰人号，你又知道多少？”他说完这些后便来到书桌边上倒了两杯酒，“如果答案让我满意的话，我也许会无视掉一些东西，比如——”他递过去一个酒杯，指了指那张通缉令，“这个。”

Jack毫不客气地将两杯酒都夺了过来一饮而尽，哦这滋味真是棒透了，“我会告诉你一切，当然除此之外，我还将给你更多。”少年的眼角都透露着诱惑，“比如……杀死飞翔的荷兰人号的船长。”

“It’s just good business.”那位勋爵这样回答道。

TBC


	6. Nightmare

海面上到处是撕心裂肺的惨叫和隆隆作响的炮声，在火光硝烟中传出兵戈相交的脆鸣和各个船长高声的指令。

沉默玛丽号毫不留情的炮弹将一艘艘海盗船打得无半点招架之力，木屑飞溅、桅杆折断、船体倾覆，燃烧的骷髅旗飘落，无数海盗的一生就此终结。

那个冷酷的船长站在甲板上看着浸泡在海水中躲过一劫的海盗们，无情地下达了射杀的命令。

 

飞袭而来的炮弹、倒下的老船长、被交付的罗盘、忽然落到身上的责任——

“现在要靠你了，Jack。”

“……永远别背叛它。”

他打开那个不指北的罗盘，指针开始缓缓转向。

少年遥望不远处阴暗的区域，露出了狡黠的微笑。

“魔鬼三角区。”

 

汹涌的海水涌入口鼻，四肢拼命地挣扎想要向上，但左脚踝上缠绕着的绳子绞着大炮，沉重的拖力将他拽往深海。

他挣扎的力度越来越小，最后连意识都开始模糊——

忽然，耳边出现一个声音。

“你害怕死亡吗？”

 

Jack突然醒了过来。

仍旧是深夜，船舱里静悄悄的，只有他一个人被关在了这里。

没有面包、没有清水，当然也没有朗姆酒，与他为伴的只有一小堆干稻草，充其量能当个枕头。

他曾试图给自己争取点好的待遇，结果被毫不留情地拒绝了。倚靠着冰冷的铁栏，Jack叹了口气。

他的确毁灭了沉默玛丽号不假，但是他并没有打败那位“海上屠夫”Salzar，也没能救下他的船员。

他利用船只比对方轻巧进行了急转弯，然而那位西班牙船长当机立断让人跳离了沉默玛丽号，没有跟着一起冲进魔鬼三角区。

虽然逃开了沉默玛丽号的追捕，但是西班牙海军拥有的可不止一艘船，面对整个船队的追杀，他们不得不仓惶而逃。

一艘弹药不足的海盗船面对全副武装的西班牙海军的围堵，最后的结果可想而知。

 

“那你又是如何逃离的呢？”Beckett听完Jack关于那场海战的描述后慢吞吞地问道，他状似漫不经心地把玩着酒杯——鉴于某人抢喝了他半瓶好酒后，他及时地将酒藏了起来。

“Well——”少年拉长了调子，像是在卖关子，“我跳海了，然后躲了起来。”

“是这样吗？”Beckett眯起了眼，“他没有发现你？”

Jack笑了起来，眉眼弯弯：“我运气一向不错，勋爵。”

“那你是怎么回到Tortuga的？”

“我飘到了附近的一个海岛上，后来我捉了几只海龟用绳子扎成了个筏子。”少年侃侃而谈，好像真的有这么回事。

“筏子？”

“筏子。”Jack用力地点了点头，眼睛依旧黏着那瓶酒。

“你哪来的绳子？”

“……”Jack一怔，然后抬起了下巴回答道，“Human Hair！——From my back。”

那位勋爵放下了手中的酒杯，起身走到Jack面前抬起了头，这个动作并没有显得他落了下风：“你以为我会相信？”

“反正我相信了。”Jack耸耸肩满不在乎，“您只是好奇而已，实际上并不在乎答案不是吗？”

Beckett眯起眼打量着眼前的少年：“没错，我不在乎这个。”他转身看向书桌后挂着那幅地图，“飞翔的荷兰人号在那儿？”

“飞翔的荷兰人号船长是Davy Jones，我可以帮助你杀死他，只要找到他的心脏——”

Beckett打断了他的话：“心脏？字面意思？”

“字面意思。Davy Jones把自己的心脏取出来了。”

Beckett显然没意料到这一点，他沉思了一下问道：“他的心脏在哪？”

“被装在一个箱子里埋在一个地方，不过要先找到钥匙。”

“不需要。”Beckett冷冷地说，“用大炮轰就可以了，钥匙这种东西必然在他的身上，太难得手。”他转过身来理所当然地命令道，“我需要你带我找到他的心脏。”

完全没想过这一点的Jack被Beckett粗暴的手段震惊了，但是这的确省事了不少。他掏出了罗盘，指针坚定地指向了某个方向。

“那里！”

“很好，Mr.Sparrow。”Beckett拍了拍少年的肩，“感谢你的配合。”

下一秒，士兵进门迅速将Jack押解起来。

Beckett从Jack手中拿过那个罗盘，对他展露了一个笑容，“也感谢你的罗盘指引。它能指向心中所向对吗？”

“事实上它是坏掉的，我就是拿出来装装样子而已。”

“把他关起来。”Beckett没有再看他，只是对卫兵吩咐道。

 

一个大浪扑过来，船摇晃地厉害，Jack从回忆中挣脱了出来。

他解下了绑在左手的布条，在昏暗的灯光下，掌心的黑斑显得可怖。

他又想起濒死时进行的一场交易，他终要直面后果。

“Davy Jones……”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

风猛烈地咆哮着，宛如魔鬼的呻吟，雨点密集地击打在脸上，带来一丝痛意。大海脱去了平静的假象，变得波涛汹涌，船体剧烈地颠簸着仿佛下一秒就要散架。

突然一瞬间，海面上瞬间风平浪静，唯有挥之不去的眩晕感证明刚刚那场暴风雨不是错觉。

“船长，那就是我们要找的那艘……？”Gibbs眯着眼睛仔细瞧着不远处几乎要与夜色融为一体的飞翔的荷兰人号，犹豫着是否将名字说出口。

“看着这破破烂烂的磕碜样应该没错。”Barbossa举着望远镜出声道，“放下小船，我要过去。”

“船长。”Gibbs提醒了一下，“一定要过去吗？”说不定落得个去而无返的下场。”

Barbossa抬起下巴一脸理所当然的样子，“我总得知道那小子到底惹了什么祸。”随即转头冲一旁的船员吼道，“赶紧去啊！别磨磨唧唧的像个娘们儿！”

小船很快就飘在了海面上，Barbossa坐上船前下达了最后一个指令：“如果我没有回来，Keep the Code。”

“Aye，Captain。”Gibbs点了点头，一脸严肃地转头吩咐道：“把灯都灭了。”

 

一盏盏灯被吹熄，整个黑珍珠号渐渐没入夜幕。

全然的黑暗让人无聊的同时又有点心中发憷，很快为了排解沉闷他们便开始聊起天来。

“你说，船长干嘛非要去飞翔的荷兰人号啊？我听说没有人能从那艘船上逃出来呢。”Marty撞了撞Pintel问道。

Pintel翻了个白眼：“估计又是为了Jack Sparrow的事情吧。”

“这关Sparrow什么事？他不是已经死在那个岛上了吗？”

“谁说他死了？我们再次去的时候只是没找到他而已，而且你想想海滩上那些船的残骸，那里肯定发生过战斗，说不定Jack就趁机离开了！”

“Jack没死。”Gibbs开口肯定了他们的猜测，“他还在一颗树上刻了话留给船长。”Gibbs的表情开始变得神秘莫测。

“什么话？”

“你差点弄死伟大的Captain Sparrow。”在众人的催促下Gibbs公布了答案，“可以说船长作为情人真的很失败。”

“刚上完床就把人踹到荒岛，能不恨吗？”

在船员们的哄然大笑中，Ragetii转了转他的眼睛（当然包括那颗装的不怎么牢靠的假眼）提出疑问： “不对啊，这关飞翔的荷兰人号啥事？”

“这我就不知道了。”Gibbs摇了摇头收敛了笑意，他看了看远处，海面上开始渐生迷雾，更添一分不详，“希望不会出什么事。”

 

骰子落在甲板上迅速地被盖住，三个船员半分不让地互相瞪视。

“我赌十年。”

“跟你，我也赌十年。”一个船员紧接着跟上。

“好吧。”另一个船员犹豫了一下，脸色狰狞地表示同意。

杯子掀开，展现在众人面前的骰子决定了胜负。

“你输了Aron！”

“安静！”那个叫Aron的船员大吼一声，咧着嘴笑了起来，涎水从参差不齐的齿间流下，“又来了个送死的……”

刚刚登上爬上船的Barbossa很快被包围了起来，Davy Jones拿着烟斗走到了他的的面前。

“你没死，也不会死。你为什么来这里？”Davy吸了口烟，烟雾喷在了Barbossa的脸上。

“无意冒犯您，船长。”Barbossa朝Davy Jones鞠了一躬，“我来替我的人收拾一下烂摊子。”他不露半分怯意，甚至极其镇定地打量着这艘令人闻风丧胆的灾难之船。

“你的人？”

“Yeah——Jack Sparrow。”

Barbossa毫不意外将这个名字说出口的下一秒Davy Jones就把那只大钳子搁在了自己的脖子上，但他仍然面不改色：“我想知道他到底和你做了什么交易？”

“我凭什么告诉你？”Davy Jones凑得更近了，那些触须也不安分地缠到了Barbossa的脖子上微微收紧。

“那就来场游戏吧。”Barbossa的目光落在一个船员手里的骰子，眼角抽搐了一下，“就用我自己作为赌注。如果我赢了，就告诉我交易内容，并且放我离开。”

Davy Jones退了开来，触须激烈地抖动着，他又抽了一口烟喷出，烟雾在空中逸散，带来呛人的味道。

“我接受。”

TBC


	8. Liar’s Dice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天会补上关于 Liar’s Dice的规则（可以先看看wiki的解释），太晚了我妈又在吼我了QAQ

 

牢门被打开的声响惊醒了Jack，他向前来的两个士兵露出了笑容：“能来一瓶朗姆酒吗？”

两位士兵对视了一眼，不由分说直接将他拉了出来押到了Beckett面前。

“有什么事吗，大人？”Jack的眼神又开始飘到桌上放着的酒瓶上去了。

Beckett把罗盘抛给了他，简明扼要：“指路。”

“您找不到方向吗？”Jack的眼珠转了转，没有急着打开罗盘。

“我想——比起我，你会更清楚、也更渴望知道Davy Jones的心脏藏在哪儿不是吗？”Beckett半点不提之前的过河拆桥，“找到它，我可以保证你的自由。”

“再加上一瓶酒。”Jack的视线牢牢地黏在了那瓶酒上。

Beckett忍住了翻白眼的冲动。，

 

 一块木板架在箱子上，上边放着两个形状有些扭曲的杯子，再加上骰子，就构成了一个临时的赌桌。

Barbossa几乎是被几个船员强压着落座，Davy的触手粘过Aron递给他的五个骰子慢条斯理地坐在了Barbossa的对面。

“很久没有人挑战我了，”五个骰子一个个落入杯中，发出咚咚的声响，“你现在放弃还来得及。”

“我总得知道那个该死的小混蛋惹了什么祸吧？”Barbossa也将桌上的五个骰子一并扔入了杯中摇晃起来。他想起了某个疯狂而美好的夜晚，事后充盈的满足感却在发现了少年左手紧缠的布条下那可怖的黑斑而性致全无。

“听起来你和他关系匪浅。”触手一圈圈绕上了杯子，Davy也开始晃起杯子，“那为什么仍由他濒死？”

“咚——”两个杯子同时覆在目标上，天空霎时闪过一道白光，隆隆的雷鸣敲响了命运的钟声。

暴雨倾盆。

“这种事不会再有第二次。”Barbossa微微抬起了头，帽檐上插着的羽毛随风抖了抖，他瞪着眼珠子，极其笃定。

 

“陆地！！”

船员激动的喊声让Jack心里一松，总算是找到地方了。

“把船放下。”Beckett吩咐道，随即转身叫住Jack，“带上铲子，Mr. Sparrow。”

兴冲冲正打算下去的Jack僵了一下，委屈地改变路线去拿了铲子。

 

杯子被掀开了一边，Barbossa看了看五个骰子朝上的点数，面上不露喜怒：“我猜2个3。该你了，Captain。”

“你居然会栽在他手里。”Davy又吸了口烟，发出一声嗤笑，“2个4。”

“那要看这个选择对不对。”Barbossa又看了眼骰子，“以及值不值得——2个6。”

 “你将永远得不到他的心。”Davy的语调像是叹息又宛如诅咒，“他的心属于大海——3个6。”

“4个6。”Bebossa手握成拳又很快松开。

Davy盯了Barbossa一会，又掀开了自己的杯子——只有2个6。他的语调变得危险起来，那两个词就像是从嘴皮子里蹦出来的：“5个6。”

Barbossa也开始犹豫了起来，他也看了看自己的骰子——4个6，继续喊下去无疑是个冒险的行为，但让他放弃又不甘心，“6个6。”

“我非常欢迎你入队——You’re a liar！”

“看了结果再下定论吧。”Barbossa拿开了杯子。

闪电照亮了天空，4个6点，1个3点暴露在众人面前。

Davy Jones一下子就僵住了，其他船员的笑声也戛然而止，一时间天地只剩下磅礴的雨声。

Davy也掀开了他的杯子，1个4、2个3和2个6。

“Jack Sparrow让我救起他，并答应一年后给我100个人的灵魂，否则——”Davy看了眼Barbossa，充满恶意地回答，“否则他就要在我的船上服役100年，至于你——Mr.Barbossa,想下船随意。”

“那我就告辞了。”Barbossa鞠了一躬，手慢慢摸上枪柄。

“哼。”Davy Jones转身大步地走开了。

留下Barbossa看了眼木板上的6个6一阵后怕。

“呵。”他摇了摇头，爬下了飞翔的荷兰人号。

接下来，就应该去找那个胆大包天的小混蛋了。

 

“扑通，扑通——”Jack听着箱子里传来的心跳声，不可抑制地露出了笑容。

“不得不说Mr. Sparrow，如果没有你的帮助，事情没有那么顺利。”

“我也没想到，你能这么不讲信誉——再一次的。”被绑起来的Jack狠狠地瞪着Beckett，眼里似有熊熊烈焰。

“对于海盗，我没有信誉可言。”Beckett难得扯出了一抹微笑，“那么下次相见，应该是在绞刑看台上了。”

 TBC


	9.  Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道我失踪了很多天QAQ……
> 
> 所以看在我这回打了这么多字的份上原谅我好不好w
> 
> 这文写的越来越不像逗比文了……

 

“船长，怎么样？”Gibbs伸手将Barbossa拉上了甲板，迫不及待地问道。其他船员也围了过来，对于船长在那艘充满神秘色彩的船上经历的一切感到好奇。

“来了一场Liar’s Dice，侥幸赢了。”Barbossa站直了身子，“把灯点起来了吧。”

Gibbs了解这个侥幸包含了多少凶险，心里替Barbossa捏了一把汗：“那接下来我们去哪？”

还没等Barbossa开口，Gibbs整个人就僵住了，他不敢置信地看着出现在甲板上的人——其实他的样子很难被称之为人，满脸的章鱼触手，左手是一只巨型钳子，右脚是一只螃蟹腿，身上还附着一些海草和藤壶。

Davy Jones。

船员们惊恐地后退，却被迫停下了脚步。飞翔的荷兰人号还停在不远处，而那些将灵魂出卖的人不知何时已经诡异地出现在黑珍珠号的甲板上，将各式各样散发着海腥味的武器搁在了船员们的脖子上。

“放开我的船员。”Barbossa立刻拔出了剑对准了Davy Jones的心脏位置，“你就这么输不起吗？”

“我不畏惧偶尔的失败。”Davy Jones避开剑刃走近Barbossa，脸上的触须剧烈地抖动着，“我讨厌的是欠债不还。”

 

 “嘶——”Jack倒抽一口冷气，右手不由自主轻轻地颤抖着，他将袖口小心撩起，手腕正上方大大的P字烙印显着嫩红的色泽。泛凉的空气稍稍安抚了粗粝布料摩擦新烙印带来的痛意，这使得Jack放松了下来，将缠绕在舌尖的无数咒骂收了回去——毕竟这种行为在两位海军的看管下可不是什么明智的选择。

Jack Sparrow，作为未来伟大的船长，即将被押往最近的皇家港执行绞刑。

“我还没喝够朗姆酒呢怎么就要上绞刑架了呢，话说绞刑听起来真不怎么样，死后的样子也太难看了，就没有其他有趣点的刑罚吗反正死都要死了至少死得好看点吧……”Jack一边在监牢里转圈圈一边嘴皮子不停地翻动着，“好不容易捡回来的命连债都没还清呢，而且我还没好好地报复一下Bar……”他突然停了下来，眼里燃起了一点光芒，随后又陷入了碎碎念模式。

“你就不能消停点吗，反正横竖都是死，有什么好计较死法的。”一个看守他的海军不耐烦地吼道，他有点胖，制服将他的大肚子勒得紧紧的。长久的站立让他有点疲惫，他微微后退倚在了铁栏上。

“Mullroy算了，人都要上绞刑架了，神经质一点正常。”另一个稍微瘦一点的海军拍了拍同伴安慰道，“我们得看紧点，他狡猾着呢，听说他都能从海上屠夫的船队包围下逃出生天。”

“怎么可能？”Mullroy转头一脸笃定，“Murtogg，我告诉你，那个西班牙佬对海盗简直恨之入骨，他的手中是绝对不会有一个活口的。更别说是船队包围下了，这绝对不可能！”

“可是都发布了他的通缉令啊。”

“那也不能证明他能够在船队包围下逃脱，虽然我也不怎么喜欢那个西班牙佬，但是我得说他的确很厉害，这个人——”Mullroy瞧了眼还在那边转圈的少年，神色越发坚定，好似亲眼所见，“怎么可能呢！这是绝对不可能的！”

“别小看我啊。”Jack突然凑了过来，眨了眨眼睛正想好好发表一下他的海龟论，却瞬间定住了。

一种沉闷的、又绵长的声音从海面下传来……像是什么东西的吼叫。

他低下头迅速解开绷带，左手掌心的黑斑迅速扩大开来。

“Kraken is coming。”

 

“他欠债不还的多了去了。”Barbossa收回了剑，毫无怯意地直视着Davy Jones，“这小子还欠着我两个金币呢——不过代价是自己的命的话，他总不会赖账的。”Barbossa的眼角抽了抽，看着Davy的脸色生硬地转了话头，心想这事那个小混蛋估计还真能干出来，“而且期限还没到呢，说不定他……”

“他已经拿到了我的心！”Davy Jones怒吼了一声打断了Barbossa的话，“这个无耻的小偷！”

“你的心？？？”Barbossa一脸懵逼。

“这话听着这么让人误会呢……”Gibbs在一边小声地嘟囔着。

“听起来好像是Jack在外边勾搭了其他男人给船长戴绿帽呢……”Ragetii接话特别顺口，“这会儿奸夫还杀上门来了打算当正室……”

Twigg恍然大悟状：“所以欠的是情债吗……”

“不会吧，他还能看上……”看了眼Davy Jones的章鱼脸，Pintel咽下了某些形容词，“口味也太独特了吧？”

“能看上船长口味已经很独特了好吗？”Marty插嘴道。

船上陷入了一种诡异的沉默。

Barbossa和Davy迅速拉开了距离，两人面面相觑，一时间不知道如何开口。

不过Barbossa很快意识到了问题所在，结合心中那些未被证明的猜想，他打破了沉默看向Davy Jones：“再做个交易怎么样？”

“我帮你拿回你的心，你放过Jack。”

“是他偷了我的心！我不仅要他给我干100年的活，我还要杀死他一生挚爱！”Davy Jones的神情越发狠厉，直接拿剑向Barbossa刺去。

“锵——”Barbossa迅速抽剑挡下了这一击，论剑术，他鲜有败绩。

剑刃相交，银辉寒芒。

“你要面对的可不仅仅是Jack Sparrow一个人。”Barbossa开口，“前段时间东印度公司在打击一个走私团伙，Jack Sparrow被英国皇家海军带走了，所以你的心应该是在那位Lord Beckett手上。”看着Davy Jones变化的神色，他继续说道，“就算你能杀了Jack，但是你依旧要听从他人的指挥。而我——能帮你夺回你的心，只要你能放过Jack。啊，顺便一提，我最多算是他情人，担不上一生挚爱。”

Davy缓缓地放下了剑，Barbossa见状也松了力道。

“成交。”Davy拿出烟斗吸了一口烟，脸上露出满意的神情。那群海鲜船员们也放下了武器，随着Davy回到了飞翔的荷兰人号上。

“所以这是什么情况？”Marty悄悄地问Pintel。

“大概是，奸夫和正牌握手言和，决定一起去抓人吧……”Pintel小声地回答道。

“Marty，Pintel！你们两个以为我没听到是吗！接下来五天的甲板都是你们两个擦了！”Barbossa头也不回地吼道。

 TBC


	10. Kraken

 

 “那，那是什么声音？”Mullroy不安地握紧了身侧的配枪，细密的汗珠布满了额头。

又是一声，那听起来离得更近了。他们感觉到船身剧烈地晃动了一下，油灯摇晃着发出咯吱咯吱的声响。

大海在被搅动，有什么东西在不断接近。

“你刚刚说那是什么？”Murtogg调转枪口对准了Jack，又惊又惧地发问。

“Kraken。”Jack走到角落里那堆干草堆边坐下，“你们可以准备好遗嘱了。”

两个人对望了一眼，Mullroy嗤笑了一声，好像这能让他喘口气，他斩钉截铁地说：“这不可能！那只是传说而已！”

Murtogg好奇地看向同伴：“那是什么？”

“有这么一个传说，Davy Jones手下有一只怪兽，它有着巨大的触手，一下就能把你的脸给吸下来，然后把整艘船拉进海底深渊。”Mullory激动得脸上的肉都在抖动，“The Kraken！”随即话锋一转，他十分笃定地说道，“不过那也就是个传说而已，没人见到过。”

“存在的。”角落里的Jack开口，“如果没人见到过，传说又从哪儿来呢？”

这话让Mullory噎了一下，“反正我不相信。”他不甘地哼了一声，背过身去。

“Well，等你见到的时候，就不得不信了。”

少年清亮的声音里带着一丝赌气，这让人总觉得的像是在开一个恶作剧般的玩笑。

Mullory转身正打算好好和这个小鬼理论理论，结果下一秒，“砰——”木屑飞溅，整个人往后飞去直直撞到舱壁才滑下。

他看到一条粗壮的、满是吸盘的触手疯狂地在狭小的监牢内挥舞，连带着铁栏也极度扭曲变形。极度的惊恐让他几乎失去了思考的能力，他下意识想要去摸枪，但是手剧烈地颤抖着没有一丝力气。

Jack死死地扒着舱壁，冲着那两个倒在地上已经呆掉的海军大喊：“快开枪啊！”

这声叫喊让两个人回过神来，淡淡的硝烟味蔓延开来，触手吃痛退出了船舱，同时也失去了Jack Sparrow的踪影。

“糟了！我们快上去！”Murtogg推了一把Mullroy，两个人快速冲到甲板上，却发现事态发展已经超出了想象。

不知道什么时候开始，四周泛起了白茫茫的雾气，好几条巨大的触手在白雾的遮掩下出奇不易地卷走甲板上开枪的人，一根桅杆已经被折断，尖锐的端口狰狞地暴露在空气中。而更多的触手从海中升起，船身开始大幅度地摇晃起来。

“Fire！Fire！” 副官Mercer在甲板上声嘶力竭地下令，慌乱的海军多少镇定了一点，开始往炮筒里填装炮弹。

“你们两个怎么在这？Jack Sparrow呢？”

Mullroy和Murtogg齐齐打了个激灵，两个人看着面前的Beckett连忙报告：“大人，刚刚有条触手伸进了船舱，他不见了。”

Beckett沉思了一下，望了眼仍旧在肆虐的触手，立刻转身向船长室走去：“你们两个，跟上。”

 

“船长，我们真的要和Davy Jones一起去面对英国海军吗？”Gibbs望着Barbossa用眼神示意了一下甲板上那些明显心思不在活计上的船员。

“没错。”Barbossa摸了摸肩上的猴子，递过去一粒花生米。他扫视了一下甲板上的船员，“有什么问题吗？”

“可是那是英国皇家海军啊！而且我们弹药还没有那么充足！”一个船员犹豫着喊出了大部分人的想法，“我们要面对的可不止一艘船！”

“我们这边也不仅仅两艘船。”Barbossa露出一个狡猾的笑容，“消息应该传出去了吧……”

“什么消息？”Gibbs敏锐地意识到了问题，“有关Jack的？”

Barbossa肩上的猴子吱了一声跳了下去，它很快攀上了绳梯，最后停在了吊杆上。

“Aye——毕竟想抓Jack的可不止一个人。”

 

“放开那个箱子。”Beckett的声音很冷，手中的枪稳稳地对着正想跳窗逃走的Jack Sparrow。看到地板上躺着两个看管箱子的士兵，紧跟在后边的Mullory和Murtogg连忙端起枪来。

“不放。”Jack一下子把箱子搂在了怀里，一副无赖姿态，“再一次见面了，Lord Beckett。”

“那个东西是你引过来的吧。”Beckett紧盯着Jack，不放过对方任何一个微小的动作，他深知海盗的狡猾，“不对，应该说，这东西是来抓你的吧？”

“没办法，我很看重信誉的，不像某人。”Jack意有所指。

Beckett半句话都不应，扣下扳机就是一枪。

与此同时，一颗炮弹飞进了船长室。

Mullroy又一次狠狠的撞上了舱壁，在昏迷过去前他朦朦胧胧地听到什么人的叫喊，那声尖叫经过不断挤压变形传入了耳中——

“是西班牙！！是那个海上屠夫！！”

TBC

emmmm开学了。QAQ


	11. The Key

Jack捂着肩膀上的伤口，倒吸了一口冷气。

真他妈疼啊。

鲜血从指缝中渗了出来，他单手艰难地包扎了伤口，转头看了一眼昏迷的Beckett，愤懑地上前踹了一脚——没敢用力，他怕把人踹醒了。

从舱壁上的大洞往外望去，西班牙船队和英国船队已经绞在了一起，黑珍珠号也和飞翔的荷兰人号混在了其中。雾气已经消散，但硝烟重新组成了新的雾墙。天色阴沉，黑云在天空中汇聚，酝酿着另一场风暴。

海面上现在最不缺的便是火光和炮响、嘶吼与惨叫，不断有西班牙人荡着绳子攀上船来与英国海军缠斗在一起。大片大片的红色在甲板上蔓延开来，随时可能踩到残破的肢体，或者干脆是一个死不瞑目的头颅，然后在摇晃中滚落海中。

“上帝，幸好你还活着——嘿，把枪放下！”Gibbs面对朝着他的枪口举起了手。

“Barbossa那个混蛋呢？”

第一时间就找人，要不要这么秀恩爱……

Gibbs翻了个白眼，示意了一下不远处仅仅隔了一艘西班牙船的黑珍珠号：“Captain当然在船上。他和Davy Jones作了交易，他帮助Davy Jones夺回心脏，Davy Jones放过你。”

“难为他没忘记我这个被他扔在荒岛上的人。”Jack幽怨地说了一句，“既然他这么说了，我们就回去吧——等等。”他在船长室里摆着的那条长桌上翻了翻，找出了一个和亡灵箱极其相似的箱子——当初他就错认过，为此还受了一顿打，他找了个袋子放在箱子里还往里边塞了不少金银珠宝，直至那个箱子和亡灵箱差不多重。

Gibbs瞬间就明白了Jack的心思，不禁感叹道：“你小子心眼鸡贼。”

 

暴雨终于来临了，硝烟蔓成的雾墙终于消散，连隆隆的炮声也隐没在雨声中，船只剧烈地晃动着，每块甲板、每道栏杆、每根桅杆全都在吱嘎作响。

Barbossa在望远镜中看到荡着绳子过来的少年时，意识到真正的战斗要开始了。

“Jack Sparrow……”Davy Jones自然也看到了，他在Jack落到甲板上的一瞬间就直接出现在了黑珍珠号上，“把箱子给我。”

Jack立马抱着箱子躲到了Barbossa身后，只冒出了个头来：“你得先免除我的债务，我可是废了好大力气才拿回来的。”

“……我免除你的债务。”Davy Jones的话就像是从嘴皮子里蹦出来的一样，他紧紧地盯着Jack，视线不曾移开半分。

Jack拿出了箱子递给了Barbossa，而后者在接手箱子时感觉到手掌心被轻轻地挠了一下。

Barbossa拿着亡灵箱后退了几步，将箱子放在了地上，用力一踹——

 

没有人会奢望恶魔的承诺。

Davy Jones在拿到箱子的下一秒，就开始追杀Barbossa和Jack。

“箱子在哪里？”Barbossa挡住一击，与Jack擦肩而过时问道，声音低到一错神就可能听漏。

 “Gibbs。”Jack说得很短促，一旋身砍倒一个西班牙人，剑上的血迹很快就消失不见。雨水浸湿了他的头巾，从额头上快速滑落下来，他抹了把脸甩开雨水，但很快又有更多的雨滴扑到脸上。

Barbossa奇怪地看了他一眼：“你这妆容居然还没糊？”

“钥匙，先找钥匙！”Jack翻了个白眼，“等等——”Jack盯着Davy的胡须，“他的胡子里好像有什么……”

“说不定藏着钥匙。”Barbossa用力推了一把Jack，再度挡下了Davy Jones刺过来的一剑。混战中的空间难免越来越狭小，要挡下能够穿透物体无视任何攻击的Davy Jones是越来越艰难。Barbossa不得不承认，Davy Jones是他见过最难缠的一个对手。

一个踉跄，不知道踩到了什么粘腻的东西，Barbossa身子后倾，撞倒了一堆箱子摔在了甲板上。Davy Jones见状立马冲了过来，他的身躯毫无阻碍地穿过了那堆沉重的木箱径直来到Barbossa面前，冰冷的剑尖抵住温热的胸膛。

“没有人能与恶魔做了交易后还能活下来。”Davy Jones的语调慢悠悠的，带着掌控生死的自满。

这下Barbossa终于看清了，在那堆蜷曲扭动的胡须中，藏着一把钥匙。

TBC

完结倒计时。

 


	12. Another Start

“你总算是过来了。”Gibbs小心翼翼地把箱子交给Jack，“你打算怎么办？”

“这箱子不用钥匙打得开吗？”Jack摸了摸那把复杂的锁。

Gibbs摇了摇头：“不太可能，除非用炮轰。”

“一会儿回到甲板上你就赶紧找炮筒。”Jack探出头往甲板上张望了一眼，正好看到Davy Jones执剑指向Barbossa，他赶紧单手拎起亡灵箱跑到甲板上，冲着对方就是一枪。

 

“Hector Barbossa，你畏惧死亡吗？”

“做海盗总要有这个觉悟的。”Barbossa的语调很冷静，他努力地控制自己的身体远离剑尖，结果船身一个晃动，好不容易避开要害了结果心脏又回到剑尖下边了。

妈的。Barbossa翻了个白眼。

“我想Jack Sparrow会很伤心的，不过没关系——”Davy Jones恶意地笑了起来，“很快你们就可以在地狱里相聚了。”

“喂，你干嘛老是抓着Jack Sparrow不放啊。他都把箱子还给你了。”是不是真的就另说了，Barbossa在心中补充道。雨水落进眼里，让他几乎睁不开眼，但是他还是眯着眼看着Davy Jones，以及那把若隐若现的钥匙。

“他欺骗了我！！我最恨的就是谎言！”Davy Jones激动地咆哮道。

Barbossa一脸了然：“啧，你受过情伤吧？”

“嗯？”Davy Jones的触手蜷曲抽动着，他扭了扭头，“你说什么？”

“我说，对不起我刚刚都是在拖延时间。”

一颗子弹射中了Davy Jones的右肩，他手中的剑偏了几分。

Barbossa趁机用手握住剑尖移开，同时用脚往后方的箱子一踹，顺着湿滑的甲板面滑出了一段距离。他随手抓住甲板上某个可怜鬼手中的佩剑，拄着身体站了起来，迅速割断了那条勾着钥匙的触手。

一切发生在电光火石之间。

待Davy Jones反应过来，Jack已经拿到了Barbossa扔过去的钥匙，打开了亡灵箱。

冰冷的雨水冲洗着那颗鲜红跳动着的心脏，一刹那天地间好像只剩下这沉重又缓慢的声音。

咚、咚、咚——

掌中第一次被放上爱与死。

 

“你不敢下手的。”Davy Jones沉默了许久，猖狂地笑了起来，“为了他，你愿意永远被束缚吗？”

少年犹豫了一下，手中的心脏一下一下地跳动着，与呼吸契合。

“我将永远属于大海。”

“哈哈哈哈，看这伟大的爱情啊，真是感人。”Davy Jones的笑声里有一丝难掩的悲伤，“Jack Sparrow，这不是自由，这是诅咒！”

Davy Jones无视Barbossa刺过来的剑，任凭整柄剑没入胸膛，一步一步将Barbossa逼至死角。他缓缓举起剑——

Jack看到Barbossa转头望向了他，朝他做了一个口型。

Pirate。

Jack读懂了那个词。

 

Davy Jones僵住了，那些触须像是垂死挣扎般剧烈地抖动起来，他缓缓地转头，看到那颗被匕首刺中的心脏。

他突然露出一个极其古怪的笑容，喃喃自语道：“Love，Love……”

随之轰然倒地。

只剩空气中一声几不可闻的呼唤。

“Calypso……”

 

在漫天的雨幕里，在枪炮的奏鸣声中，在厮杀混战的西班牙海军与英国海军的见证下，Barbossa吻住了Jack。

像是一场异常“海盗”的婚礼。

 

Barbossa看着Jack Sparrow青涩的脸庞想到——

也许他确实抓不住这个少年，但至少他会成为少年唯一的选择。

 

一个月后，Tortuga。

 “船长，我们去哪儿？”Gibbs问道，眼神不断往船尾瞟去。

“去找海神三叉戟。”Barbossa漫不经心地看着船员一桶一桶往船上搬朗姆酒。

“可是那只是传说……”

Barbossa放下了望远镜，意味深长地说：“那我们就来创造新的传说。”

夕阳的余晖洒满了海面，这是结束，亦是开端。

 

THE END

 

彩蛋：

所谓Jack的烦恼倾诉……

“我是想成为船长没错，可不是这艘破船，我想要黑珍珠……”

“Barbossa，以后我脸上长满了藤壶你还会爱我吗？”

“我想喝朗姆酒……什么？不行？？Hector Barbossa我告诉你，要不是因为你我也不会得这个破诅咒上不了岸，下次你去Tortuga要给我带一百桶朗姆酒来！！”

“Barbossa你看我们换艘船做做船长试试看？这可是飞翔的荷兰人号诶想不想玩玩？”

“Barbossa你说我以后会不会成为Davy Jones那个样子？还是说变成鲨鱼头？”

“Barbossa……”

“Barbossa……”

嗯，这就是Barbossa为什么一定要找三叉戟的原因了。

 

后记：

从6.23开始想写这篇文一直到9.13，跨了三个月终于写完了这篇文。

大纲改了四遍，从一开始被 @无声蝉✧S4无尽的守望 的脑洞激发只想写个撩遍加勒比的故事转成了描绘这两个人的感情。因为我发现，看来看去，还是最羡慕这两个人的相处模式。

这期间的经历堪称痛苦，因为大纲出了大BUG导致我必须全面修改剧情，本子被我涂涂抹抹东粘西贴搞得乱七八糟。除了那篇锤盾文《那一夜终究遥不可及》外，还从来没有一篇文让我写得这么痛苦，而且是极其持久的痛苦。

我那时就对朋友说，我可以为了逃避写结局做任何事。

但是最后我还是给了他们一个结局。Jack还很青涩，还没有历经那么多事情，所以我认为，他是可以为了Barbossa刺下那一刀的。他的未来有无限可能，我非常私心地希望，他的未来里可以有Hector Barbossa。

我知道这个CP很冷，我写得也不够好。这篇文章存在很多问题，文风不是很稳定，细节不够严谨，人物刻画不够深刻鲜明还OOC（我上学期写作课只拿了89分是有原因的……）但是非常感谢一路给我点赞评论的小天使们，是你们的存在让我有勇气有耐心给他们一个结局，也给我自己一个结局。

感谢你看完这长长的碎碎念。每篇完结文的后记可以说是我更文的动力了。但是这种一个故事从身上剥离的感觉挺不好受的，在我敲打下END的瞬间，这个故事就不再属于我了。

这将是属于他们的传说。

 

emmmm接下来应该会爬圈写别的，比如Mckirk或者船长水仙或者蝙蝠绿箭（妈呀，我吃的CP是怎么回事？？？怎么全是北极圈？？）

啊天啊我想起来了还有一篇666粉的锤铁点梗……

猝死算了。

嗯，晚安。


End file.
